


Things You Said at One A.M.

by youthfuldreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, late night, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthfuldreams/pseuds/youthfuldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has an idea to leave Brett and Mason alone at one in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said at One A.M.

1.) Things You Said at One A.M.

  
It was late, that much Mason knew. He'd been up late everyday these past few weeks, to help with things Liam would only describe as 'pack stuff'. Mason was fine with the sleepy days in class for one reason and one reason only, Brett had been helping out with the 'pack stuff' even though from what Mason had learned, he belonged to another pack in the area.

Mason let out a sigh, resting his back against the tree Brett and him were sitting under. Liam had left a little while ago with a lame excuse that Mason could see right through, but chose to not call him out on it.

 _You had to pick you battles,_ Mason had though with a small shrug.

There was both a good and bad thing about the situation Liam had left them in. Good, he was with Brett. Bad, _he was with Brett._ Brett who he had the biggest, not so secret crush on. Mason couldn't help but think that he was going to say something strange and it would push him away, just when they had actually started to talk.

“Do you know what time it is?” Brett asked leaning his own back against the very tree Mason already had his.

Mason looked at him phone, the bright screen illuminating the dark area around him and simultaneously hurting his eyes. “One o'clock,” he said scrunching his eyes so it didn't hurt as much.

Brett let out a loud sigh, his head hitting the tree with a loud thump.

“Don't hurt that pretty little head of yours,” Mason said with a small smile on his face.

Mason could hear Brett laugh a bit. “You think my head is pretty?” Brett asked and Mason could hear the smile in his voice.

“Wel-, yea-, of course,” Mason said, stuttering over his words as he tried to find the right ones. “But you already know that of course.”

Brett laughed, it wasn't just a little one, but it was a big, throw you head back laugh. “What makes you think I know that?”

“Because I find it hard to believe that no one has told you that,” Mason told the boy, turning to look at him.

Brett rolled his eyes and smiled, and damn that smile made Masons stomach do back flips. “You never know.”

“Don't tell me it hasn't happened before,” Mason said rolling his eyes, like Brett had done before.

Brett thought for a second, “Well, I have been told I have a pretty face before. Not a pretty head, though I'm almost positive that still counts.”

Mason clapped his hands together, “See, I was right.”

Brett shook his head, almost like he couldn't believe Mason was acting like a little kid. He sat back again leaning his head against the tree.

“You know Liam left us here on purpose, right?” Brett asked looking over at Mason.

“Oh, of course,” Mason said without a second of hesitation. “This is exactly something he would do.”

Brett nodded. “We should leave, I kinda have to get home before the sun rises or people might worry,” he said getting up, offing his hand out the help the smaller boy up.

Mason took his hand and let Brett pull him up. “Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. I'm running out of excuses for my parents.”


End file.
